


but your voice was too loud

by bailygay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Emotional Instability, Kid Fic, M/M, Song fic, a mess of a fic bc I suck, but he loves him anyway, hajime is done with oikawa's shit, i hate them, inspired by Kids by MGMT, iwaoi - Freeform, they hurt me, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailygay/pseuds/bailygay
Summary: "control yourself, take only what you need from me."Hajime is there for Oikawa, no matter what, even when he doesn't want to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic before please take this with a grain of salt

Oikawa Tooru was a troublesome child, which unsurprisingly continued into his adulthood. He was greedy, loud, and obnoxious, but he was charismatic and people were lured in by his bright smile.

At least to Iwaizumi Hajime, he was. The moment he met the boy, he knew that he'd never be friends with him. At seven years old, he was mature for his age, still a child of course, but a grumpy one at that. His mother and the other adults teased him, saying he was a grumpy old man. So when his mother introduced him to Oikawa Tooru, his first thought was "please get him away from me."

Oikawa Tooru was a beautiful child. His eyes were large and round, a beautiful shade of chocolate brown to match his soft messy hair, and his skin was pale as the moon on a clear winter night. That didn't stop Hajime from disliking him however. Hajime looked up at his mother silently, eyes begging to not be left alone with this boy. His mother gave him a stern look and pushed him forward a little. "Hajime, the Oikawas' just moved in down the street and I thought it might be nice for you two to meet since you'll be in the same class next year!" She smiled cheerfully. Oikawa's mother nodded with a similar smile.

"Poor Tooru is so nervous about starting a new school, it's been so hard for him having to leave all his friends. I'm so glad that there was another boy his age on this street." Oikawa's mother smiled. Hajime noticed that her smile seemed perfect, practiced to the point that it was almost reflex. The two women laughed and after a moment, they decided to leave their boys outside to get to know each other and dismissed themselves to go the back pouch and drink iced tea in the heat of the summer sun.

Hajime looked back at the boy standing in front of him and stuck his hand out sullenly. "Iwaizumi Hajime," He muttered, glancing at ground and scuffing his shoe on the concrete. The boy across from him looked surprised for a moment before taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Iwa-chan! I'm Oikawa Tooru," He grinned widely, showing off a missing front tooth. 

Hajime raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Don't call me Iwa-chan, Trashykawa." He rolled his eyes, letting go of the boy's hand.

"Waaah? Trashykawa?! That's so mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined, slouching down to make himself seem pitiful. Hajime resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Whatever, Trashykawa," He grumbled. "Wanna go catch bugs?" He jerked his head towards the woods, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Oikawa's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, so Hajime grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the shed where they each grabbed a glass jar. They walked through the grass with their bare feet, too young and free to care about shoes or possible consequences in the forest. Hajime paused for a moment, realizing he hadn't let go of Oikawa's wrist earlier and quickly released him, glancing at the boy in question. Oikawa hadn't mentioned anything about it, but why? Hajime pushed the thought aside, it was important right now, there were bugs to catch.

They spent hours catching bugs in the woods, Hajime with his net and Oikawa with his bare hands, who squealed every time the bug started crawling over his fingers. Hajime laughed at him every time and every time, Oikawa pouted and called him a meanie, which just made him laugh harder and that just made Oikawa start laughing as well. Sometimes, Hajime had to yell at Oikawa for picking up bugs that shouldn't be messed with. Hajime noticed that the boy never even thought about his actions, how it could affect other things and why he never even considered that his actions could have consequences. Hajime was always careful about which bugs he collected and was determined to make sure they were unhurt but Oikawa didn't care about anything but catching them, focusing only on the goal.

They went deeper into the forest until they reached a small stream, the water clear and the bottom covered in rocks, seeming to be a foot deep. Hajime stared as Oikawa rolled up his pant legs and waded into the the water, moving faster than he should have considering the rocks were likely slippery with wet moss. Oikawa spun around to face Hajime again and smiled, not the usual evil grin or carefully placed smile that he used to to hide things, a pure smile of untouched joy. The clouds decided to move at that very moment and a patch of sunlight fell on where Oikawa stood, lighting him up like a spotlight on a stage, which wouldn't be surprising as he grew older and he became an actor of sorts, placing a persona, a mask to hide his insecurities, over his true feelings and thoughts to protect himself from God knows what.

Hajime felt his heart skip a beat. "Come join me, Iwa-chan! The water's really warm!" Oikawa giggled, reaching down to pick up a rock from the rock bed and throwing it as far as his small arms could manage.

Oikawa Tooru was greedy, loud, and obnoxious. Everything that bugged Iwaizumi Hajime to no end. But there was something about him, something that made Hajime stay every time Tooru was cruel or broke down from the pressure placed upon him. He didn't know what it was, but he came back every time.

Hajime thought about this as he stared down at the boy lying on his chest, arms wrapped around each other and hold tightly. He studied Tooru's face, his still pale skin, still flawless but tainted by the dark circles under his eyes from nights of insomnia and the drying tracks of tears shed only twenty minutes ago; those beautiful brown eyes of his with flecks of gold which were currently swollen from hours of crying; his hair still messy and perfect no matter how little effort he put in it. Oikawa Tooru was beautiful, inside and outside to Iwaizumi Hajime. He was Tooru's rock and sometimes he asked a lot from him but Hajime always gave it to him. He wanted Tooru to realize that his flaws were a part of him, they made him who he was and Hajime didn't care if he hated other people like that.

Oikawa Tooru had never cared about the consequences of his actions as long as he achieved his goals, if he hurt himself or others, but Iwaizumi Hajime was always there by his side to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa so this is my first fic and it's not beta'd at all??? but whatever I heard the song Kids and it's my fav and inspired iwaoi bc I'm always a slut for iwaoi


End file.
